the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Typhon
Typhon is a he-drake and one of the two primal dragons. He was created by the titans in the earlier days of the NeSiverse, which was observed by the resurrected Memnoch. Typhon explores the NeSiverse but finds that he is lonely. Kronos, a titan who helped to create the NeSiverse, tells Typhon of a she-drake in another universe. When he meets her, however, he finds that his destiny as "father of dragons" was usurped by Highemperor. After battling with the High Empire Typhon is persuaded by Imeryn to join the God-Monarchs. Typhon is a large and powerful dragon that has built up his power and strength across his long life. Description Appearance Typhon has two large wings upon his back. He has a tremendous, bloated frame from feeding on the cosmic energies of the NeSiverse and is the size of a mountain. He has scales of red, gold and black but they are scarred from ancient battle wounds against Netherwyrms in his early life. Despite the scars his scales are considered attractive by she-drakesPan Post 27, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Personality Typhon spent much of younger life feeling lonely, seeing himself as the only one of his kind. He longed for a mate and, upon the advice of Kronos, sought out that single she-drake. She became his obsession, driving him through eternal hardships and battles. He grew powerful with this single motivation. However upon learning that his role as "father of dragons" had been usurped, his loneliness was replaced with hatred. A burning and powerful hatred that drove Typhon into spiteful, merciless acts with zero compassion for those caught in the line of fire. He isn't, however, beyond sense when he knows he will be defeated. Abilities Flight Typhon not only flies through air but also through void and cosmic energies. He does have wings, despite them being unnecessary for space travel. Quintessential Fire Typhon has a flaming heart, where a bit of flame can be produced and cast out through the mouth. This flame is quintessential fire, one of the early cosmic energies. He is able to also absorb this energy into his flaming heart to grant him even greater power levels. Metadimensional Flux Typhon is able to break through the barrier of the universe, creating a metadimensional flux around him, which allows him to burst out of the universe and beyond. This power is dangerous to nearby objects, however, as demonstrated when he burns up the planet Tatooine of life. History Pantheons of the NeSiverse Main article: Pan Post 27 Typhon was born from an egg at the beginning of the NeSiverse, his creators being titans. After exploring, however, he finds himself lonely without another of his kind. When he reaches Kronos, one of the titans now trapped by the power of the Twelve God-Monarchs, he is instructed that another primal dragon exists in another universe, also without a mate. Typhon uses his metadimensional flux ability to blast out of the NeSiverse, destroying all life on the planet Tatooine in the process. In the Deep Void he battles with Netherywrms, initially taking battle scars but later able to obliterate them with ease after absorbing further quintessential energy from the cosmos. Eventually he reaches the 144th Universe where he finds Echidna, the she-drake. However he learns that his position as "father of dragons" was usurped by a non-draconic being named Highemperor. Filled with rage, Typhon mercilessly attacks the High Empire and the surrounding systems but is eventually repulsed by their Paladins. Once again in the NeSiverse he prepares to attack Mega Jonestown Prime but is convinced by Imeryn to join the ranks of the God-Monarchs. References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:God-Monarchs Category:Pan Characters Category:Space-faring Characters